


Little Moments

by MitchiBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADHD Arya, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchiBee/pseuds/MitchiBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Domestic Tommen/Arya ficlets that take place after they've moved into their first apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerpuff Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I write as Arya on Tumblr and somehow, Tommem/Arya snuck up on me and my writing partner and here I am because the world needs to know more adorableness that is Tomya.
> 
> For reference: They live in a one-bedroom apartment with an open kitchen that is connected to their living room and dining room.

“You’re an idiot!”

“I’m sure you’re right, love. But do you want to clue me in on why you think I’m an idiot _this_ time?”

Arya groaned and wasted no time in grabbing his hand, dragging her boyfriend to stand in front of the laundry. She watched as realization dawned on him. The clues were in the bright red hue of his ears and the fact he kept looking at his toes.

Tommen reached into the washing machine and began digging through the clothes. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad,” Arya repeated with an arched brow. She pulled out his red t-shirt, which was completely and totally fine. “Maybe your shirt is fine. But—“

She held out the garment for her boyfriend to see, waving it in front of his face. “Look at what you did!”

Puppy look or not, she was not letting him off the hook. Not even as he gave her the stupid puppy dog eyes and his stupid puppy dog pout. It didn’t matter that her fencing jacket hadn’t been snow white in years. It had patches that were worn and grey with use and stains she got gods-know-when. But at least it wasn’t _**pink.**_

“I can’t compete in this. I’d look like a freakin’ powerpuff girl.”

“Let’s be honest, Ar. If you were a powerpuff girl, you wouldn’t be Blossom. You’d be Buttercup.”


	2. Breakfast Madness

They took turns making breakfast in the mornings. Seeing as Tommen got up earlier today and Arya just got back from a business trip the night before, he offered to make them breakfast.

Tommen poured some juice into the blender and added the fruits he finished slicing into the mix. He had already finished his meal and left his washed plates in the rack. Arya's pancakes and bacon awaited her on the table.

“Looks good,” Arya commented, tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips. “Babe, you’re going to be late if you don’t head out soon.”

Tommen nodded, though she stole a moment to pull her close again to sneak an extra kiss before going to change into his work attire. “I already cut the fruits and stuff for your smoothie. It’s all in the blender,” he called from the bedroom.

Pulling his shirt over his head and swapping it for a buttoned up, he couldn’t shake the feeling of forgetting something.

_Oh._

"Arya! By the way, I don’t think I—"

A surprised yelp and the unmistakable sound of the blender went off.

Tommen immediately darted back out into their living room and found Arya standing next to the kitchen counter, juice dripping down her cheeks and chunks of bananas and mango in her hair. The counter and wall behind her splattered with slush. Arya wiped her face dry with a nearby dish towel until she could look at Tommen. “You don’t think you _what_?”

“I don’t think I-I put the lid on.”

“… you think?”


	3. When you're a smol...

“Tommen!”

At the call of his name, the blond immediately hurried to the living room. “Arya? What’s wrong?” Tommen burst into laughter at the sight of his girlfriend. “Arry… did anyone tell you that you’re not a monkey?”

Arya was practically doing the splits with one foot on the counter, the other on the lowest row of shelves. Both her of hands gripping the handle of the shelf.

“What in seven hells are you doing up there? Get down before you hurt yourself.” Tommen moved close to be sure he could catch her if she’d fall.

But Arya didn’t move a muscle, only mumbling a bit. 

“What?”

“I’m stuck….” 

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, doll.”

“ _I’m stuck.”_

Letting out a laugh, Tommen carefully wrapped his arms around Arya and easily carried her. The petite Stark looped her arms around his neck and secured her legs around his waist in order to koala him (something she did rather often). Tommen pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “What were you trying to do?”

“I needed a light bulb cause the old one burned out,” she answered, peeking her head out to look up at him rather sheepishly. This was the side of Arya reserved for him and the handful close to the brunette.

“And how were you going to change the ceiling light? Fly up there?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I would have figured out a way.”

“Sure.”

“Shut up.”

“Can I put you down now?” 

Returning her cheek to rest against his shoulder, she shook her head. “Nah. Carry me just a little longer.”


	4. The Floor is Lava

Arya sensed something was wrong the moment she walked through the front door because usually she would be attacked by Nymeria and Ser Pounce would follow at her heels trying to get some attention.

“ _Stop right there!”_

She nearly jumped at the yell. “What?” Arya scanned their apartment to find their pets stranded on the couch. Ser Pounce was apparently comfortable draping himself over Nymeria’s butt and Tommen standing in the far corner.

“Did you give yourself a time out?” About to take a step into their apartment instead of staying stranded by the door, Arya was stopped **again**.

“Arya Stark, if you love me you’ll stay where you are.” 

The Stark tossed her keys and bag onto the kitchen counter. “Tommen, stop being so dramatic can you explain why none of us can move?”

She studied him, watched how he was reluctant to meet her gaze.  
  
“Wait…. Tomm…” Arya brought a hand to cover the growing smile on her lips. She pointed at the mop he tried to hide behind his tall lanky body and chuckled. “Oh my gods. Tommen did you mop yourself into a corner?” Chewing on her lip, she really did try not to laugh.

“Nym and Pounce kept walking around so I made them stay on the couch and then I started mopping in the wrong direction and now we _all_ have to wait till the floor dries.” 

Arya smirked and she could hear Tommen groan in response. He knew she wasn’t going to listen. She kicked off her shoes and got onto the counter, crawling until she was able to step onto the dining table. She paused for a moment trying to debate her next path. 

“Arya. Just wait there. The floor is almost dry.”

She waved her hand in an attempt to hush him. “I got this. It’s like a game of the floor is lava. Except, you’ve already died cause you’re on the ground.” Arya readied herself and leapt onto their couch. She stepped onto the one-sitter and sighed. “I guess it’s time for a virgin sacrifice to the lava.” 

Tommen scoffed. “Darlin’ we both know you’re no virgin sacrifice.”

“Hey!”

She leaped from the one-sitter into Tommen’s awaiting arms. “Now we can be stuck here together.”

He cupped her cheek, caressing her with his thumb. “There’s a problem with that plan.” Tommen took a step forward to prove a point. “The floor’s already dry.”

Arya grabbed the mop behind him and immediately sloshed it around the floor, leaving them trapped in the corner once more. She tapped her lips with her finger, signaling to bend down so she could kiss him tenderly with ease. “I love you.”

He smiled before initiating another kiss. “I love you too.”


	5. Sick Day (Part 1)

Usually Tommen is awake before she is. By usually, she meant every day as far back as she could remember. He was, after all, the literal embodiment of sunshine. It was like he liked to get up and recharge with the sunrise. He was the early bird and she was the night owl. After living together for a few years, they have their routines down to a tee. Even though Tomm’s usually always ready for bed before her, he retreated to bed real early last night, even by his standards.

When Arya woke up this morning, there was no familiar greasy bacon sizzling on the pan or aroma of pancakes floating through the air. Stretching out her arms, she accidentally nudged the lump that was her boyfriend, buried in the blankets.

“Babe?” she mumbled, giving Tommen a gentle shake. She rolled over, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Earth to sleepyhead.” 

Tommen gave her a grunt in reply and yanked the blankets closer.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” The lump moved a little but remained relatively still. 

“You want breakfast?”

“…no.”

As much as she loved Tommen, gods know that he could be the biggest baby, especially when he was sick. Seven hells, men… and as progressive as he was, Tommen was no exception to the big baby when sick rule. The smallest aliment and he’d loop his arms around her and not let go, begging her to stay in bed and just stay home. So the fact that he didn’t latch himself and demand a full day of snuggles sent off alarms. 

The brunette took her time in trying to unravel the twisted blankets her boyfriend cocooned himself in. Finally that messy golden mop peaked through the sheets, she laid herself down so they were face to face. “Hi, Tomm…”

Eyes screwed shut tightly, the boy turned to bury a groan into his pillow. Arya pressed her hands to his flushed cheeks, caressing them tenderly. He was warm, warm enough that on top of his uneasy breathing she debated if she should call Maester Ludwin for a house visit to be sure things were alright. 

Just then, her alarm sounded again and she reached across the bed to silent it and the next five she usually set in order to make sure she left for work on time.

Tommen stirred, poking his head further out the blankets. “Y-You’re gonna be late if you don’t shower now.” 

“You want me to go to work?” 

The pitiful nod Tommen gave made the decision for her. 

“Well… I want to stay home with you today. We’ll snuggle, watch some Disney movies.” She slowly ran her hands through his curls, pressing another kiss to his forehead. Arya thought he’d protest more but instead he simply opened his tightly wrapped cocoon a sliver, just enough so she could get under the covers with him. 

“It’s gonna be okay, sunshine. You’ll feel better after you’ve rested.”


End file.
